Question: $8lm + 6ln + 9l + 5 = 10m - 2$ Solve for $l$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $8lm + 6ln + 9l + {5} = 10m - {2}$ $8lm + 6ln + 9l = 10m - {7}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $l$ in them. $8{l}m + 6{l}n + 9{l} = 10m - 7$ Factor out the $l$ ${l} \cdot \left( 8m + 6n + 9 \right) = 10m - 7$ Isolate the $l$ $l \cdot \left( {8m + 6n + 9} \right) = 10m - 7$ $l = \dfrac{ 10m - 7 }{ {8m + 6n + 9} }$